Titanic: The Final Test of Love
by DragonRider1436
Summary: Anna May Leeann is Rose's Best Friend, they went through everything together, but when Jack comes into the picture Anna Falls madly in love with him when he saves her life. whats will happen to them when the Titanic Sinks? Will they survive or will they Die trying? Find out in by Reading. Rated M for language! R&R!


I pulled out my Diary, and turned to the first page, since my mother got it for me the day I left and began Writing "_My name is Anna May Leeann. I am 20 years old and I am single, I have Brown hair with Blonde Highlights in it and I have Blue Eyes. My Best Friend Rose Dewitt Bukater, Her Fiancé Cal and I are On the Great Unsinkable, The Titanic. But Right Now, I wish I was home, in my bed. But I guess that won't happen I'm heading to America so I can start my new life? That's what my mother says about America, a place where you can begin a new life. I don't care about that, all I really, truly want is true love, and I pray I find it soon, maybe tonight I will. Love, Anna" _I placed the Diary on the table and Cal walked over and grabbed it, he opened it and began to read aloud.  
"CAL! Stop it!" I yelled. He wouldn't give it back.  
"-The Titanic But right now, I wish I was home-"  
"CAL! GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled. He turned and "accidently" slapped me across the face.  
I began to cry and ran away, I heard Rose yelling a Cal, but I kept running. I ran until my legs hurt which was to the back of the ship. I had a stinging pain in my right cheek from Cal and my legs hurt from running. I looked over the edge and thought for a second. '_No one wants me here, Right?'_  
I climbed to the other side of the railing and gripped it tight with my hands while my feet were on the bottom rail. I realized what I had done. '_Mother would hate me right now.'_ I thought and I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked back to see a young man my age, maybe older walking towards me.  
"Don't do it" He said worry filled his eyes.  
"Why can't I?" I said my voice cracked.  
"That water is extremely cold; it would be like a thousand knives stabbing you if you jumped."  
He said.  
I looked down and looked back knowing he wasn't lying. He sighed.  
"If you jump…" I looked at him to see him walking closer "I jump." He said.  
I knew he wasn't lying but I didn't act.  
"Give me your hand," He reached his hand where I could see it "and ill pull you over" He told me. I looked at his loving eyes and reached for his hand. I began to turn, but I slipped and before I could scream I was in his arms. He was Cradling my like a baby, keeping me safe from the world. My leg hurt like crazy. '_Maybe I hit it when he pulled me over?_' I thought.  
He stood me still in his arms and looked at me. I smiled faintly and it began to get cold, very cold.  
"Can you stand, or walk?" he asked me in a gentle voice.  
"I don't know, my leg hurts, really bad" I told him. He set my legs down and he wrapped his arm around my waist for me to stay up, properly. I wobbled and tried to walk, and fell. He caught me and I accidentally hit him in the nose. His nose began to bleed and he brought me over to a bench.  
"I'm so sorry... Uhh, Sir… I didn't mean to!" I said.  
"No, No, I'm fine just a little blood that's all." He told me "and it's Jack, Miss."  
"Jack, look at me and let me help" I ordered him, he smiled and looked at me.  
I began to touch his nose lightly and at one point he winced. I pulled him closer to me and brought up a side of my dress a tore a piece off. I began to clean his nose but he kept wincing and backing away.  
"Oh hold still you big baby." I said to him which made him laugh which made him hurt himself more and he winced again. I rolled my eyes and kept cleaning his nose.  
"There you go Jack, all clean" I smiled.  
"Thank you miss" he smiled  
"Anna, my name is Anna." I told him.  
"Thank you, Anna" he said.  
I smiled, and realized it was late and got up only to fall again but jack caught me again.  
"Thanks for that, Jack" I said and he looked at me and smiled, "sit down and let me look at your leg"  
I limped over and sat down and lifted my leg so he could look at it. He removed my heel and looked it over. What stood out from my pale legs were the two purple bruises from the railings.  
"Let me wrap your leg so you don't hurt me again and I'll take you back to your cabin?_leonardo dicaprio_

", He said.  
"Alright" I said and I ripped another piece off my dress and gave it to him.  
He wrapped my leg and I winced a few times and pulled it away from him. He smiled and looked up at me.  
"Hold still you big baby" he told me. I smiled.  
After he was done her picked me up and carried me to me Cabin, with directions from me.  
He took me inside and layed me in my bed.  
"Goodnight, Anna" he said.  
"Goodnight, Jack." I said as I dosed off into a sweet dream.

**Hey Guys! I'm back with a NEW story! Hope you enjoy it as much as I do! I'll update ****tomorrow**** if I can. Please R&R! I Love you guys! –DragonRider1436**


End file.
